


Apologize to no one

by Tseren



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren
Summary: 根回忆她的歉意。





	Apologize to no one

我记得绷带用完了，桌子上满是空的盒子。空的矿泉水瓶滚下桌面，空的针筒掉在地毯上，嗒然一响。我还记得她的脑袋沉沉地压着我的臂膊，汗水沾在皮肤上又湿又热，很快变得又湿又冷。这些画面、这些感觉我记得挺清楚。  
但我应该想起更多。我记得房间内带有铁锈味的黑暗、刮蹭铁丝网似的呼吸声、黏糊糊的肘弯、拇指摩挲眉毛时绒绒的感觉。它们追随着我的每一个念头。这本来不算什么，我得说自己平日就多思多虑，太多想法在心里相互追逐。但这更像站在暴风之眼中，纷杂的思虑气旋中有一片空白。  
是这个空白让我显得心不在焉吗？是这个空白让哈罗德觉得我状态不佳吗？当他在我面前又一次露出欲言又止的神色时，我试着专心，随后看到他的脸庞有了边缘。原来如此。我了然地对抿着嘴唇的他点点头，原来如此。我的视线失焦了啊。  
“我近视了。”我笃定地说，握了握他的手以示宽慰。“别担心，我会去配隐形眼镜。它们一点都不影响射击精度。”  
“格罗夫斯女士……”  
听到他如此轻唤我的真实姓氏，我不得不叹气。“叫我根，拜托。”  
哈罗德却并未如以往那般从善如流地改口，而继续唤道：“萨曼莎……”  
我眨了眨眼，花了几秒钟去理解他的意图。我觉得他并不意在激怒我。他把手放在我的肩膀上，他想给我温暖，他凝视着我，他想给我理解，他唤我的真名，他想给我安慰。那样一个高深莫测的天才，此刻的心思却简单易懂仿佛幼犬，我不禁微笑。  
“你在为我抱歉，哈罗德。为什么？”  
“为你的损失。”  
他的歉疚神色于我眼中清晰片刻，便再度堕入虚浮。

 

那我们就谈谈损失吧。我们谈谈图书馆与柜台后的红眼睛，谈谈邻居得过园艺大奖的院子和其中非常茂盛的夹竹桃。我在其间都获得过关于损失的经验，它们苦涩而鲜明，仿佛溢出齿间的胆汁。然后我们来谈电梯间和铁丝网，以及我怎样在它后面目睹一场损失。这样好吗？这样不好。我想我们最好去谈七千次获得希望又失去有多残酷。她的损失。多残酷，七千次获得希望又失去。我记着这个，我发誓有所回报。但这对她有什么补偿之处？没有。唯一的方法是，我，跳出那个铁丝网，代替她，被一枪爆头。  
但她却回来了。她不仅回来，还带给我们俩补偿的方法。对她来说那是爆自己的头，对我来说是威胁要爆自己的头。不难想象，我们就这么达成一致了，过去的损失就让它过去吧。我们站在桥下看清晨的城市，看天堂、地狱、残酷的战场和甜蜜的家，我为她一个人开吉普车跨过几万公里回来而抱歉，她为听了这话想揍我的脸而毫无歉疚。这样不好吗？这样很好。

我多希望我们的谈话能就此而止，关于损失。哈罗德也许会愿意聊聊他抽屉里那一张很精彩的雨燕的素描。

但我们不能，你知道的。我们还得继续谈下去，关于损失。关于一次身体检查，关于一个人曾经是称职医生现在却乱下判断，一个人曾经是顽固病号现在却坚持诊断。肌肉萎缩，心肺衰竭，多处不完全愈合的骨折。医生——请注意，她完全能认识到后果——大发雷霆，赌咒发誓，软磨硬泡，要求回归外勤岗位。  
提醒自己更多的镇定剂会要她的命之后，我决定温和而友好地把她关起来。我的友好不仅表现在三层安全措施上，更体现于在她暴跳如雷时，建议她不如将口头上的威胁化为行动，不然我只能以为她在谈论幻想。  
她后来倾注于复健训练上的热情、专注和耐性，不能说没有我的功劳，对吧？只不过当她重新得到握枪许可，她也没把威胁全部贯彻落实。至少没落实一整晚。在我提醒她之后，她脸上那副恨恨的神色……若我是什么小说中的人物，也许会将她的面皮珍藏在秘不示人的冰柜里。  
那听上去就太诡异了。她如此评论道。我只好道歉，抚慰性地摸摸她的脸，说我只是很高兴你能回到我们中间，就像从前。  
尽管这可能永远都不会像从前。我只为这个有歉意。

谈话停在这里会刚刚好。一次浅尝辄止，一个得体的轻掠，一些淡薄的经验。它们是关于损失的安全的范例，像放在玻璃罩中无害的剧毒蛇样本。我们停在这里会多好。

但你没法停下。或者说，其实是我没法停下？迈出第一步，我便被自己思绪的气旋挟持了。我们得继续下去。我们还可以谈论真正的经验和体会。我的挫败就是很好的例子。我挫败于她从来没有真正放弃过怀疑。没错，她可以看着我吞下枪管而把举枪的手放下，却不能放下脑子里四处捏弄的手。那手在她脑子里敲敲打打，告诉她自己在做一台超级计算机，已经做好了一大半，接管了她一大半的意识，为她建构了一大半的世界。  
她偶尔会信。要我说这想法蛮性感，让我想到苍白憔悴的身体，施洗约翰那优美的忧心忡忡，扫过天际的慧尾般纷杂闪亮的思维轨迹。但这不适合她。这会让她打死结。我总能看到她装作不经意——好像我根本注意不到似的——扫视周围世界的细节。我能想象她在把自己的观察和记忆相对比，寻找最细微的不合理性时那副焦虑暴躁的样子。我能。而我唯一的希望则是，世界的确是现实世界，一切都已安排。  
而你呢，你知道，希望总是会被打破。这样对希望可不公平啊。  
在她看到自己的搏斗对象又多了一条命的时候，她会不会感到不公平？我其实不知道。但她一定非常愤怒。她看到兰伯特从记忆中的血泊里站起来对她招手，微笑，她气得浑身发抖。她对我讲述如何收拾这个兰伯特时多得意啊。  
可这哪里不公平？她经历过的事，足够使九个人命丧当场。没人能像她一样撑到最后。她有九条命。九对二，还要抱怨什么呢？我如此对她说。她任由我的话掉在地上。她没开口去接。她开口，是自言自语。她自言自语说，又一场模拟。  
我杀了他。我没杀他。我杀了。他还活着。他死了。他还活着。又一场模拟。她说，眼睛盯着自己的手。我盯着她的手，她的枪在桌子上。  
那是个冒牌货，为了让你怀疑自己的记忆，为了使你动摇。我记得自己去扳她的肩膀，并且感到她变得很轻，很容易触动，像是被卸了锚的船一般在思绪的洋流中飘摇。她飘摇了七千次。我抓住她的手，拉着她的想法往下坠：看着我。看着我，告诉我这些都是真的。这不是模拟。  
她的漂亮的黑眼睛好似起了雾一样，散发出淡漠和迷茫。 她咕哝着你是你，你就是你。  
没错，你知道的。我说。  
但我不知道我还是不是我自己。  
我把她的手握紧了一点。事实上，我握得越紧，就越感觉有什么正从手中流逝。我握得指骨开始作痛。我不知道她有什么感觉。我想说我对她的思虑开始混乱感到抱歉。我没说话。

现在我们可以开始了吗？我们可以开始谈论真正的损失了吗？我们正在这么做。有谁能给我一幅眼镜？我看到哈罗德正在我面前变成一个热气腾腾的幽灵。

后来我意识到过多的模拟一定伤害到了她的脑神经。她曾经非常强烈地抵抗撒玛利亚人利用她的记忆做出的模拟，那就像严重的过敏反应，对她是种损害。也许她的脑部产生了器质性的改变，真实与模拟之间的界限对她而言已不甚明晰。偶时她会向我叹气，说这是她所见最完美的模拟，也许现实中我、哈罗德、里瑟都已是撒玛利亚人的囚犯，随后她会试图自杀。我会迅速拿起枪对准咽喉，无声地表达我的意见。这勉强能使她清醒片刻。  
她不再掩饰自己的焦虑，而到最后焦虑却完全消失，代之以某种漠然，以及突如其来的精神恍惚。她无法再出外勤，哈罗德和我决定将她留在地铁站。某一天我意识到，她已不再就此抗议。我试着问她是否想出去，她摇摇头，反问我，她是不是废了。  
我不知道还有别的说辞。除了抱歉我不知道别的说辞。

我们是不是说得太快了？这是不是太简略？我是不是该细致地描述它们，描述我讲出这些话时的心情和想法？哈罗德，你想听听吗？我大概知道，你会沉默，你不忍心。让我们继续谈下去吧，这用不着很长时间。

得知她去调查那个“兰伯特”的底细时，我得说我毫不吃惊。一个人的本质并没有那么轻易被改变，对不对？她最喜欢正面交锋。她是直线，是箭形，她想到什么就去解决。不过她倒也的确引了一群杀人蜂出动。这太过危险。为她打扫残局时我想，我得好好警告她一次。  
我本该这么做。我脱身之后联系上她，路上我一直怀着这个念头。赶到时我发现她仰面倒在我的房子门口，对我笑，对我说那冒牌货什么都不知道。  
我记不清接下来的事情了。让我们到此为止吧。 就这样。我们是不是谈完了？ 我是不是该对哈罗德讲可爱的笑话了？他正看着我呢，像是在等什么。

我可以用很多种幽默方式去谈接下来的事。你知道。我们可以谈下去。让他再等等。

我说什么来着？她的脑袋压在我的胳膊上，沉甸甸的。我的肘弯里满是她的汗水，又湿又热。血的味道像空气里一块摇摇晃晃的红布丁。嘿，你想吃点什么吗？我记得我这么问她。你很快就会想吃点什么，相信我做完手术以后，你的肚子会很饿。你会躺在床上吃东西。  
她像看见个傻子似的无奈地笑了，咳出一点血沫。你明明清楚。她说。你都看出来了。  
我清楚什么？我想对她反驳。我不知道你要跑出去干掉那个“兰伯特”，我不知道你的身体已经撑不住你这样折腾。我看不出来你已经不行了。我觉得你忍受了九个月的地狱，开着吉普车逃亡几万公里，不是为了此刻躺在我怀里去死。你自己清楚这个吧？  
也许我是呢。她闭上眼睛笑笑，好像累了。不过这也挺逊的。现在我倒真的希望它是场模拟。  
我对她这个想法很赞同。没错，这就是场模拟。它太糟糕了，不可能是真的。你怎么会把自己搞得这么惨呢？  
她开始从喉咙里发出刮蹭般的呼吸声，我觉得有断骨戳进她的肺。那样的话，每吐出一个字都将是酷刑，但她说得很轻松。她说，那这模拟里我疼得倒挺真的。  
别担心。我摩挲着她的眼皮，摩挲着她的眉毛，轻声细语地哄她。很快就结束了。  
怎么结束？即使她的眼睑已经沉沉地盖上了，我仿佛还能看见她翻白眼的样子。那就这么说吧，她问我怎么结束，还翻了个白眼。

接下来的事都是我的想象吗？我好像能让想象变成现实。哈罗德，请变成一只贝贝熊，毛绒绒，软乎乎，然后给我一个拥抱吧。我可以在你的毛绒怀抱里闭着眼继续说下去。

一剂致命的药被推进她的胳膊。我用一只手握着针筒。她皱着眉，好像对药剂的效力非常怀疑，但很快她的脸就放松了，她从胸腔里发出呃声。我低下头去听她要说什么。她说了再见吗？我忘记了。我搂着她，觉得她在变轻。长久以来的损失像沙砾一样从我的怀抱持续流散，很快她就再没什么能失去了。  
室内的黑暗有一股铁锈的暖暖的味道。我呼吸着。我呼吸着。

 

我们谈完了。终于。我们谈到她怎么失去这一切，谈到我如何为她的损失感到歉疚。但这好像不是哈罗德问我的事情，这好像不是那片空白。 

“我的损失？”我看见自己的音调激起了哈罗德眼中的某种情感。我不知道那是什么。我没法知道那是什么，他可是个复杂的天才，创造神的人。  
“你经历了沉重的打击。”他说。我不禁想到，如若画中的父开口言说，他会选哈罗德的声音。  
然后我去想他的话。沉重的打击。我的臂膊上掠过高磅数的绷带硬质而粗糙的触感，我的指间流过瓶装水冰凉的温度。它们向中心的那片空白腐蚀过去，我感到空虚。于是我摇头，以宽容和理解的口吻说道：“不。损失和打击都属于她，哈罗德。你不明白。只有一件事属于我。永远属于我。”

“无人再能接受的歉意。”

在他似痛苦又似释然的神色前，我微笑着低下头。


End file.
